


Yule ball one-shots

by Lifeless_Soul_Cos



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gryffindor Reader, Hufflepuff Reader, Love Confessions, Mutual Pining, One Shot Collection, Slow Dancing, Smut, Yule Ball (Harry Potter), not all chapters will have smut, thats basically it, there maybe will be some smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:02:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27745669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lifeless_Soul_Cos/pseuds/Lifeless_Soul_Cos
Summary: It´s litteraly just a bunch of yule ball one shots with different characters. Ratings will change eventually as the smut comes in.
Relationships: Cedric Diggory/Reader, Draco Malfoy/Reader, Fred Weasley/Reader, George Weasley/Reader, Neville Longbottom/Reader, Remus Lupin/Reader, Severus Snape/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 69





	1. Fred Weasley

“The yule ball has been a tradition of the Triwizard tournament since its inception. On Christmas eve night we and our guest gather in the great hall for a night of well-mannered frivolity. As representatives of the host school I expect each and every one of you to put your best foot forward and I mean this literally, because the yule ball is first and foremost… a dance.”, students break into conversation. “Silence! The House of Godric Gryffindor has commanded the respect of the wizard world for nearly ten centuries. I will not have you in the course of a single evening besmirching that name by behaving like a babbling bumbling band of baboons. Now to dance is to let the body breathe. Inside every girl a swan slumbers longing to burst off and take flight. Inside every boy a lordly lion prepared to prance. Mr. Weasley, will you join me please.”

While Ron, clearly uncomfortable, tried not to concentrate on everyone looking at him or making fun of him, you tried to stop laughing at the twins swaying comically and whispering something to each other.  
“Everybody come together, fine on your feet.”, the Head of your house snapped you out of trying figure out what your best friends were planning now. Immediately you sprung to your feet walking over to the slightly shorter twin grabbing the arm of his robes and pulling him with you into the middle of the room. Laying your right hand on his shoulder and your left one in his, when you felt his left one being placed on your waist, you felt something change though. Somehow when you slowly started dancing, you couldn´t hold back a smile. Where he touched you your skin prickled, he looked more handsome than before, by merlin he looked so handsome. All you wanted to do was to ask him out to the ball, but he would never say yes. You knew for sure he did not see you like that. Merlin forbid maybe he didn´t even see you at all.

“What are you smiling about, Pipsqueak?”, he asked now smiling too.  
“I´m not?”, you tried to pout at the nickname, but his smile was just too infectious. “ Anyway, what were you and George whispering about all afternoon?”  
“Nothing? I don´t know what you mean.”, but you could see the mischievous glint in his eyes.  
“Oh really? I guess I´ll just have to see for myself then.”  
And oh boy did you see. The boys and you were one of the last to leave the classroom. Staying behind the Transfiguration teacher at all times. You still didn´t quite get what they were doing, but you realized it had something to do with the poor teacher and definitely was going to get you detention. Not that you cared for that. The amount of hours you had spent in different classrooms after school hours, because of a prank or joke in the last 5 years or so was tremendous.

Then, sooner than you thought, but not as fast as you liked you saw the reason for the arguably very cute glint in Fred’s eyes. George that was walking on your left, all of a sudden sprinted forward as to cut of the professors way. Involving her in a conversation that you didn´t hear, getting into hearing range you overheard him saying “… Professor McGonagall would you please do me the honor of going to the yule ball with me?” his request reduced McGonagall to silence. You and his brother on the other hand started laughing to yourselves until the older twin got an idea. Running up to his twin  
“You knew about how I feel?! How could you?”, Fred yelled overcharging the poor woman even more. Standing still beside her the two of you watched the twins rolling around on the ground eventually you could hear Fred yell “My own flesh and blood” and “you were my brother”. 

Meanwhile you could see McGonagall struggle to keep the stern expression on her face. The corners of her mouth twitching up wanting to make a smile out of the frown. Leaning over to you she said “You know, this is not the first time that had happened.”  
“It isn´t?”, you asked surprised failing to repress your laughter.  
“Yes, a little less than 18 years ago. Harry Potters godfather Sirius Black tried to ask out our headmaster. James came up after him just like Mr. Weasley did and they started fighting over who could take him out.”  
Her frown has been replaced by a small smile now, in her eyes you could see a hint of melancholy.  
By now the twins had stopped their “fight” and the professor bid farewell so you and your friends made your way outside.

You looked long for a free bench or a quiet corner before ultimately deciding to go sit by the lake.  
While your friends talked about new pranks or something you got out the book that you were reading at the moment.  
“Hey, what are you thinking about, Pumpkin?”, that was Fred.  
Looking up you had opened your book, but after that had just stared at the pages.  
“Nothing? What would I have to think about?”, you tried to lie.  
“You can talk to us.”, said George as they sat down to your left and right respectively.  
Closing your book a little more forcefully than intended you looked at them, thinking about what to say before speaking. “It´s about the yule ball…”, they looked at you curiously and all of a sudden the lake and the setting sun were really interesting. “It´s unimportant, probably more girls talk anyway.”  
You waved it off in the hopes they would drop the topic too, but you underestimated your friends big time. While you tried to concentrate on the book they made joke after joke until Fred gasped making you look at him.

“I bet it´s because she don´t have a date!”, he laughed.  
“To your information, Fredrick Weasley I do have a date, because unlike someone else here Cassius Warrington was grown up enough to actually ask me out! Now if you will excuse me. I have more important stuff to do than to let you make fun of me, you idiot.”, shutting the still open book with a thud and grabbing your back in a hurry you stormed off so the twins wouldn´t see tears of anger starting to stream down your face. “I think you really pissed her off this time, mate”, was the last thing you heard George whisper in the distance. Huffing you plopped down in the library you took a deep breath and focused on the Homework that needed to be done.  
When you were dome it was already dinner time. Not wanting to see Fred´s face you skipped the meal to go straight to bed. Tomorrow would be Saturday so you would need all your strength to find a dress to wear to the ball. You already felt a kind of sickness thinking about it. Asking yourself why you even said yes to the Slytherin when he asked you out you fell into dreamless sleep.  
When you woke up the next morning you woke up sick to your stomach. Fred was getting to you which just made you frustrated. Getting dressed and making your way to the village near Hogwarts. Normally you would have come here with at least one of your friends, but Harry was busy with preparing for the next part of the tournament and Hermione and Ron had their own dramas going on.

That would´ve left your best friends only, but after what Fred had said he said it was better to leave him and George alone for a while to realize what he did. Strolling through the snowed in streets on your own you settled for a nice burgundy dress around noon and then went back to the castle and back to warmth.  
Being back around the time for dinner you heard your stomach growl, making it impossible to skip yet another meal. Sitting down were you normally sat with your friends and tried to eat as fast as possible while taking part in the conversation they were currently having. Apparently you weren´t fast enough, because even though late they still showed up before you had the chance of getting out of the situation. How did they even manage to appear at the table one second on the other?  
Greeting everyone George once again tried to make up for something his brother had said but you didn´t listen to it. Waiting for Fred to turn to you too to be sure he would listen.  
“Listen, George. It´s okay. You don´t have to apologize for anything, really, especially if you weren´t the one saying anything. It´s all just peachy.”, standing up you walked out of the great hall.

And even though you said it was fine the three of you wouldn´t talk more than necessary. Even if you did it was mostly George you were Talking to. Everything seemed off. And the bad thing was that the evening of the Yule ball didn´t do anything to make it better at first.  
Warrington danced with you for as long as he had to and after that you had to sit on the side and listen to him talking about himself and Quidditch. It felt like forever until you could send him to go get some punch. Taking a deep breath you enjoyed the silence, looking through the room you saw all your friends dancing happily with their dates. It made you happy to see that at least they had fun. Only Fred’s joy made your heart hurt a little. Angelina seemed to make him happier than any other girl you had seen him with, dancing really close, his arms draped around her.  
Walking out the great hall to get some fresh air you saw your “date” making out with some other girl.

Walking turned into running which made you trip over a step on the grand staircase. Sitting down on the side you just retreated to keep crying there. It wasn´t until the end of the ball neared, when you calmed down enough to get aware of your surroundings again, the tears still streaming down your face. In the corner of your eye you saw flaming red hair and heard people whispering. Not wanting to see the twins you hid your face in your hands. They were just talking loud enough for you to hear.  
“Look over there…”, George was the one to actually notice you.  
“Oh shit.”,Freds voice was coming closer as he spoke  
“What´s wrong, darling?”, George said in a soft tone of voice.  
Looking up you saw he had sat down beside of you laying an arm around your shoulder. Fred still stood in front of you getting a thought that he didn´t like at all as it seemed, cause his lips were forming a thin line, hands making fists.

“My “date” dumped me as soon as he could to go make out with some other girl. I had the worst week and I couldn´t even really talk to you guys which was the only thing I really wanted.”, tears started streaming down heavier again as you sobbed.  
“It´ll be alright, (y/n). We are here you can talk to us.”, George hugged you closer.  
“Yeah, we are here.”, Fred still stood there looking around. “Where did you see that asshole Warrington last though?”  
You grabbed the arm of his robe “please don´t do anything stupid because of him. I didn´t like him anyway.”  
He finally turned around looking at you relaxing a little bit. Looking at his twin he said “ Would you leave (y/n) and me alone for a second Georgie?”  
He nodded silently, got up and left.  
“Okay, (y/n). I know you said we were fine, but I am not that much of an idiot to see that you are clearly trying to hide something. What is it with you? Why did you even say yes to that Slytherin fuckstick?”  
“I guess I said yes to him, because the guy that I really wanted to ask me asked out another girl and that really hurt or something. I don´t know I-…”

“Sooo…”, he dragged out the o with a now rather smug look on his face. “Who is that unknowing lucky guy?”  
“Uhm Fred I- I don´t”, you looked at your hands. How could you tell him he was the guy?  
“If it´s George you don´t have to worry I will leave telling him to you.”  
“God how can you be so smart, yet so oblivious at the same time! Ugh!”  
“What?”, he got really confused.  
“It is you! You… you…”, he stopped you before you could even start to ramble by putting his finger onto your lips. Looking you directly into your eyes his finger sunk, your faces movung closer slowly stopping only millimeters before your lips could actually meet. If someone were to stand beside you they could hear the air between you crackle. The anticipation made your lips tingle. "Are you gonna kiss me now or not?", that was all he needed to hear to finally put his lips onto yours in a kiss that ended only seconds after it began. To you it felt like it was lasting an eternity.  
When you parted he had the brightest grin that you had ever seen on his face, rubbing his neck sheepishly. As just the smallest blush spread on his cheeks matching the massive one growing on your face.  
"I really like you too." 

“You do? What about Angelina?”  
“It was just this one date. Besides I only asked her after you said that you were going with that snake.”  
“Oh yeah I remember. You really hurt me that day you know. I didn´t want to say anything because then I would´ve needed to tell you that I like you and I didn´t want to be rejected.”  
“I´m sorry for that. I didn´t dare to ask you out because I thought you would reject me. To be honest that thought scared the living shit out of me.”, the two of you shared a laugh before kissing once more.  
“So does that mean were like in a Relationship now?”, you asked  
“I guess we are, Pumpkin.”, he made you laugh at the nickname before wiping away the last tears falling from your eyes.


	2. George Weasley

When the Triwizard tournament was announced and thus the yule ball you were ecstatic. Not because of the tournament itself, no. You didn´t know what people found appealing about watching their classmates risk their lifes for what? A bit of money? That wasn´t for you. You were all about that ball. You just loved to dance. Your best friends, the Weasley twins, on the other hand saw this the other way around. They would have participated in the games as they liked to call it themselves. And while they did everything to trick the age line Dumbledore had done himself you still had your hopes up that George would ask you out at some point. The event was coming closer with every day anyway. He didn´t seem to want to ask anyone out though. Of course you yourself weren´t the one to ask him out, you were simply to shy for that. You had a major crush on him ever since year two and you weren´t gonna let the friendship go to dog shit, because he didn´t feel the same.  
So you just kept hanging out with them and your hopes up. Maybe a miracle would happen.

The day seemed to rush closer though as time flew by and now all of a sudden it was only a good two weeks until the event. Everyone got their gowns and suits by mail and you were still sitting there without a date. Currently in the Gryffindor common room with the twins who were busy planning a prank as always while you were talking with Harry, Ron and Hermione. Naturally the topic of dates came up and while Harry and Ron where very obviously not so happy about theirs Hermione was all the more. While she started gushing about the new mysterious boyfriend of hers your eyes started to twinkle. “You know I could never have something so physical. I´d miss the romantic too much.” At that Georges head shot up. He hung around you so often he never would have thought you that kind of girl made a mental note none the less. Just in case there would be a sign that you actually liked him too. Turning back to continue the conversation he was holding with his brother he had to realize while he was thinking about you the older twin had started to brag about his date. Angelina Johnson. 

George could see why Fred liked her, but to him you, even though you weren´t the biggest flying and thus quidditch were way more attractive. So he sunk into thoughts about you again.  
“Just ask him or you´ll go to the ball alone.”, Hermione whispered into your ear.  
“Hermione that´s cute but I think if no one asks me I´ll just stay in. And forget me asking him. I´d get nervous probably tell him I like him and then stop talking to him and his brother.”, you whispered back.  
“You know if you want someone to ask you we could go to the ball if you´d like.”  
“That´s even cuter Ron, but you already have a date.”, yawning you stood up to stretch. “I think I´ll just call it a day and see what tomorrow brings.”  
Saying good night to everyone you waved your hand in front of the younger twins face until he snapped back to this reality. “I´ll make my way back now it´s already pretty late. Good night, Georgie.”  
“Mind me joining you? Just in case Snape is getting in your way.”  
“I mean okay. Let´s go.”

The first half of your walk was spent in a comfortable silence. That´s one of the things you liked about him. You could just exist beside him without feeling the need to say something.  
“So… you were an awful lot quiet when we talked about dates for the yule ball earlier. Don´t you wanna ask anyone out?”, you felt brave.  
“I don´t think so. There is someone I like anyway. It´s really stupid, she doesn´t like me back for sure so why bother to ask.”  
“Oh Georgie I bet she does like you. I for sure would be happy if someone like you were to ask me out.”  
“I mean, would you want to go to the ball with me? We planned on going together anyway and that way we wouldn´t be alone.”  
“Yeah sure. I´d like that.”, was your reply to the other right as you arrived in front of your common room.

That night you couldn´t think about sleep too much. He had finally asked you out, as friends. Why did you even say yes? Oh yeah right when he asked there was this damn half smile on his lips that you loved so much. He knew how to get you.  
The next morning marked not only exactly two weeks until the event but also a Monday so there was another five days you had to wait until you could go looking for a dress with your friends. You had asked your mother if she had something to wear but she sadly send a letter telling you they had already thrown out her old dress but also saying they had transferred you some money so you could go buy a new one. As soon as you told your friends the news they were on board immediately. You weren´t the type to go shopping often nor where you known to enjoy long shopping trips, so every occasion they got, they enjoyed all the more.  
Luckily Saturday came soon. Going to Hogsmeade directly after breakfast you spend what felt like almost all day in the village most dresses were already sold so you had to be happy with what was left. Some time after you all took a lunch break it fell into your sight right as you set foot into the shop full of ball gowns. It was simply gorgeous. The dress itself was made out of a very flowy yellow fabric with black ornaments, your House colors. The off shoulder arms were short and the top showed enough of your cleavage to look nice but not so much that it was considered indecent. The skirt was made with at least ten layers of net lace underneath, so it fell wide from the hip and ended just on the floor. The heels were colored just the other way around and the eight centimeter heels were a beautiful shiny gold.

Stepping outside in the snow again you released a sigh of relieve. Telling your friends to go ahead back to the castle you went for a necklace and then a drink to warm you up before making your way back to the castle. As a result of the snow that laid high and the early evening hours you began to shiver as if you weren´t already wearing four layers of clothes and the warmest scarf you could find.  
All off a sudden there was a jacket being draped over your shoulders and a pair of arms came up from behind you to wrap you in even more. It only took you a moment to recognize the smell before you even saw who now walked next to you. Fireworks and sweets.  
“George! What are you doing here?” You exclaimed happily. Due to lessons and homework you didn´t get the chance to see the twins very often that week.  
“Just made some little purchases for some surprises.”, there was that smile again, that made you want to burst with joy. “Why are you out in the cold?”  
“That sounds… nice? I guess. I was actually out shopping for a dress.” You held up the bag to show him.

“Oh right, there was something.”, his smile yielded to a rather concerned or serious look. “(y/n), there is something about the ball that I need to tell you before it is too late. Or my brother tells you…”  
He laughed nervously as you asked “What is it?” now concerned too.  
“I don´t want to cancel you, don´t get worried about that. It´s just I thought about our conversation on the way to your common room a lot and I don´t know if you remember but I said that there was a girl I liked… That girl actually is you.”  
“Wait. Are you for real?”, you asked not believing your ears you had stopped a couple of steps before him.  
“Yes and I completely understand if you don´t reciprocate those feelings or if you don´t want to go to the ball with me anymore. I just had to get it off of my chest.”  
“You are kidding me, right? George Weasley I am so much in love with you I thought the whole school would know it by now. Why do you think am I coming to all your quidditch games in the ´wrong´ colors? And why do I watch all the tournaments tasks with you even though I do not care about it at all? It´s because I love watching how much fun you have.”

Laughing you ran towards him. He caught you in his arms to pick you up and twirl you around, your hands on his warm cheeks as you shared a short kiss. He continued to twirl you around until you fell into the snow. Well technically he fell into the snow, you landed on top of him. Making the both of you laugh even more as you made your way back to warmth and safety. Passing the doors to the great hall you realized everyone was already eating dinner. The two of you decided to head directly for the common room, not hungry in the slightest bit from the feelings rushing through your body.  
Sitting down by the lit fireplace you got rid of all the jackets, scarf and ear warmers before sitting down on one of the comfy sofas. Your legs laying over his and one of his arms around your shoulder you just sat there foreheads touching, talking and laughing lowly, sharing a kiss here and there. And exactly that is one of the moments Hermione enters a “Finally!”, escaping her as she squeals getting an “What is it now, Hermione?” as an answer from her two best friends. 

When they rounded the corner, standing behind her to watch the scene in front of them they turned dead silent. Their mouths hang open as now also Fred entered the common too. He too gave a “Finally” as a reaction. It was too perfect you just started laughing.  
Scrambling to sit around you Hermione was the first one to start asking questions. Patiently and still amused you answered all their questions and told them how exactly you found yourself in this situation. You sat there until well around midnight when George brought you back to your own common room once again. This time carrying you like you weighed nothing, your head resting on your arm over his shoulder.  
“Hey, sleepy head.”, he chuckled softly. “Don´t fall asleep now. We´re almost there.”  
And that night you slept better than ever. Just like the following week until the actual night of the yule ball.  
Your friends and you had decided to get ready together so in the afternoon your shared dorm got basically transformed into a beauty salon as you all started getting ready, helping each other were help was needed.

Zipping up dresses, curling hair and doing each other’s makeup you were done in no time and still had enough time to mentally prepare for the evening ahead. Most of the students had left before you saw it was time for you to do the same.  
You looked like a goddess to him. As soon as he saw you coming out of Hufflepuffs common room his jaw fell down. You were so beautiful to him, his reaction upon seeing you made you blush a little. It took a painful looking nudge in the ribs and you bringing his chin back up and a kiss on the cheek to bring him back to earth.  
“Wow! You look like a fucking goddess, (y/n).”  
“Thank you, Georgie. You look really handsome too.”, A heavy blush spread on your cheeks.  
“He´s right. Where did you get that awesome dress?”, Angelina asked sincerely.  
“Oh it´s from (insert shop here).”

Together the four of you made your way to the great hall. When you stepped inside a big smile made its way onto your black painted lips. It was decorated so beautifully just like a winter wonderland.  
Saying good bye to Fred and Angelina you pulled your boyfriend onto the dancefloor immediately after the champions finished their mandatory first dance. He didn´t complain. He hadn´t trained his dancing skills to impress you for no reason. Still you could see the visible relieve when faster music started playing. You danced until you had a hard time breathing. Sitting down at a table in the far back of the hall the ginger went to get some punch. In the end you two were one the last ones to leave. You didn´t want to go to bed directly so you led him to the courtyard. The cold air hit you immediately making you shiver, prompting him to once again drape his jacket over your shoulders. Thanking him with a kiss on his cheek the both of you stood in the fresh air for a couple minutes. It was nice to have some peace and silence after all the loud music and the many students, but it got to cold to be there any longer so he brought you back to were the Hufflepuff quarters laid. Saying good night and watching him walk away you went to bed. After all it was a pretty successful night.


	3. Neville Longbottom

You were having these study sessions for a couple of weeks already. You had started them at the end of Neville and your 3rd year. Back then you had asked him if he could help you with your Herbology and in return you helped him with Transfigurations, two subjects you weren´t the best in. He was glad to share his knowledge and so where you. Okay to be honest he was glad to have you around. Poor boy was so insecure. Once you called him your friend around other people you had to assure him multiple times, that you really wanted to be his friend. It was nice to hang around him. He had something to him. After that sometimes you actually spend your time in the library learning and sometimes you just sat near the greenhouse, talking about anything and everything. Today you started your day with your noses buried in books. Right now it was the first one. Sitting across from each other you had a roll of parchment, ink and a quill laying between three different books about some plant you had no plan of all splayed out on a big Table.

After three hours you wanted to throw everything against the nearest wall. Deciding it would be better not do so a disgruntled sigh left your throat.  
“Is everything okay, (y/n)?”, the Gryffindor asked worriedly. “Do you want to take a break?”  
“Yes, no, I don´t know. Ugh. Thank you for helping me with this though. I bet I am the only Hufflepuff that´s bad at herbology, literally.”, an almost discouraged laugh escaped your lips.  
“That´s really no problem at all and don´t worry once it klicks you´ll laugh about it”, a nervous smile arose on his lips. Maybe it was just his normal smile and he was just always nervous. Okay he definitely was always nervous.  
“Either way thanks for the help, Nev.”, you shot a glance at the clock hanging on the wall. “I have to go now though.”  
“Oh okay. Uhm actually Can I ask you a question before you leave?”, but he spoke to quietly for you to hear you over the sounds of your stuff getting shoved into a way to small bag.  
Waving the boy good bye you winked at him more as a joke than anything, before turning around to see were you were walking you could see a blush forming on his cheeks. 

After thar incident a week passed. A week of you guys only seeing each other in class. Neville almost lost his courage to ask you until you surprisingly sat down beside him at lunch.  
“Hey, there.”, you greeted him. “I´m really sorry, but this is kind of important. Can we meet at the library after next period? I need help.”  
“Y-Yeah, sure. See you there?”  
“Yes! Thank you so much. See ya there!”, with that you took of for your next lesson leaving him to wonder what you needed to talk to him so urgently.  
He waited nervously in front of the library shifting the weight of his body from one foot to the other constantly when you came running down the hall. A smile appeared on his face upon seeing you.  
“Hey, (y/n).”  
“Hey, Nev. Thank you so much I don´t even wanna bother you for too long I just have this essay that I need to turn in later and I wanted you to read over it first. I hope that´s okay.”, a hand came up to the back of your neck to rub it sheepishly.  
“Uhm yeah sure. No problem.”

Together you went to sit down in your usual study spot. As you watched him you noticed your hands got damp. This really had to be good. He finished reading quickly handing you back the paper carefully as to not to bend it.  
“It´s really good.”, the smile that was replaced by a serious look during reading reappeared on his face.  
“You really think so?”  
“Yes, of course. It´s very well written and easy to read.”  
“Thank you.”, you hugged him shortly.  
“Like I said, no problem. Uhm before you go again can I ask you a question?”, his leg started bouncing nervously up and down.  
“Sure, ask me anything you want.”, a small reassuring smile appeared on your lips. It gave him the courage to finally ask you.  
“I was wondering if you know if you wanted to go to the yule ball with me?”, his voice was calm and quiet. “As friends of course.”  
“Oh Neville that´s what you were so nervous about? Of course I´ll go to the ball with you.”

“Really?”, the surprise on his face was clearly visible.  
“Yes. I actually hoped you would ask…”, you rubbed your neck sheepishly. ”It would´ve been so sad to go alone.”  
“Great uhm I´ll pick you up from your common room then?”  
“Okay.”, the smile that usually never left tugged at the corners of your mouth as you left for class with what anyone that saw you could have sworn to be a slight spring in your step.  
The weeks leading up to the ball flew by so fast and soon you found yourself in the beautifully decorated great hall, a twinkle in your eyes and an almost as fascinated Neville by your side.

You both had the biggest grins on your faces as he was one of the first people to take you to the dancefloor as the ball was opened. Holding you by the waist he twirled you around gracefully. And sure he stepped on your feet once or twice, but you didn´t mind. Watching him apologize profusely he became really cute all of a sudden.  
Throughout the whole night you barely got to sit down, except for that one time when the faster songs started playing. You sat down with your friends and their dates sharing the evenings experience while the Gryffindor boy got some punch and snacks. You almost felt bad for him still having to run around while you actually got to chill for a second on the other hand you enjoyed how he insisted on you taking a break while he got the drinks. Though the break was only of short permanence as it now was your turn to pull him onto the dancefloor with you to dance in the most ridiculous way you could find.

In the end you were one of the last five couples still dancing, now in each other’s arms to seemingly your own heartbeat, to get sent to bed. Laughing all the way back to your common room you started to feel a yawn forcing its way out of your body. Neville´s excitement and joy were so infectious you didn´t even notice how tired you got. Slowing your steps down a little bit you took his hand, a bright blush burning on your cheeks as well as his. A silence fell over you that to you was neither too uncomfortable nor particularly pleasant.  
You just basked in it until you reached the a nook on the right hand side of the kitchen corridor. Standing in front of the stack of barrels you turned to him. Kissing his cheek softly you said “Thank you for the nice night”.  
Then you turned around and through the earthy, warm smell you entered the common room, passed some students that were still wide awake and talking, to fall into bed. And that you did. As soon as your head hit the pillow and your eyes closed you dozed off to sleep.

When you looked in the mirror the next morning you nearly broke it by digging your fist into it.  
The bobby pins that were shoved into your hair to keep it securely in the exact places you wanted it to stay, were hanging in big strands like a bird nest. The mascara that was applied only a couple of hours earlier was smudged under your eyes and accentuated the dark circles even more. You weren´t even unable to get out of the dress. Getting out of the gown and taking a cold shower you already felt like a completely new person and were ready to get breakfast.  
You already arrived later than most of your classmates and other students. Glad it was a Sunday you got yourself a toast and some butter and right as you bit into it a really happy looking, you could almost say glowing, Neville sat down on the bench beside you.

“Good morning, Neville.”, you greeted him with a small smile.  
“Morning, (y/n/n).”, he smiled as well.   
The blushes from the previous night made their way to appear on your cheeks again, though now they weren´t nearly as intense as they used to be then.  
“I hope you slept well last night, we were up pretty late.  
“Yeah.”, you laughed. “Fell asleep as soon as I laid down. I couldn´t even get out of my dress. I can tell you it was not a comfortable pyjama. How about you?”  
He laughed with you for a second before answering. “I slept pretty good as well, though I did manage to get into my pj´s first.”  
You laughed again. “I did have a lot of fun with you last night. It was nice to get to dance the night away without having to worry about anything.”, you said.  
“ I´m happy you enjoyed it.”, his right hand came up to his neck. “I hope your feet don´t hurt too much. I saw you were wearing these amazing heels and I did step onto your toes a couple of times.”

“My feet are okay, Nev. Thank you for asking though. Actually after such a good night I wanted to ask you if you would want to go on a proper date with me? Of course I´d understand if you were to say no…”  
“Yes.”, he interrupted the rambling that was starting to come out of your mouth. “I´d really love that. Already have something in mind?”  
“I think I do, but it´s a surprise so you will have to wait till… let´s say next Saturday?”  
“Yeah next Saturday sounds good. See you around then?”, he said while standing up.  
“Yep, see you around.”  
As soon as he sat down at the Gryffindor table Hermione and Ginny, who you counted as your friends, sat down on either side of you.

“What did you ask him? The guy looked happier than ever. I think I heard Harry and my brother talk about how they saw him dancing with himself when they came into the dorm.”, asked Ginny from your left.  
“And how was last night? I just saw you once or twice while dancing and I know I left way before you guys.”, said Hermione.  
“I asked him out on a date…”, you said in a low voice. Now that you realized what was actually happening a heavy blush spread over your whole face.  
“You what?”, the two girls squealed in unison.  
“Finally!”, Hermione added. “I´m sure you two are perfect for each other.”


	4. Remus Lupin

The summer after Sirius´ escape had been over in what felt like a single blink of your eyes and faster than you would have anticipated you were entering the Hogwarts express again. Sighing deeply you walked past new and familiar faces of students on your way to look for a calm cabin to sit down in. The search took you longer than anticipated since almost all of the students had already settled in with their friends, catching up on what they did the previous weeks and what they thought would happen in the following ones. It was nice to see the younger students excitement, but you were glad when you finally found a cabin at the end of the train to sit down all by yourself. It only stayed that way until shortly before the trains departure. You were deeply in thought, about a book that you had just started to read when the door slid open to let in a tall, rather lean figure. 

Torn out of your absent-minded state you looked up to recognize your colleague from the former school year, Remus Lupin. You were never more than that, couldn´t even be considered friends really, but seeing him again made your heart skip a beat. After last years fiasco you wouldn’t have thought to see him again. Regardless of your relations there had been a kind of spark between the two of you ever since he had started his career as a teacher. As he sat down on the opposite side of where you were sitting you finally spoke up.  
“Professor Lupin, it´s so nice to see you are back for this school year.”, your voice was as soft as the smile on your face.  
“Ah, Miss (y/l/n). I already told you you can call me Remus, but thank you. It is very nice to be back.”, he replied with a soft chuckle. His face softened visibly upon seeing who had talked to him.  
“To be fair I told you more than once to call me (y/n).”, you laughed so as to not make it sound like and accusation.  
“Fair enough. So are you excited for what´s to come this year?”, he laughed with you.  
“I guess I kind of am.”, you knew he was referring to the tri wizard tournament which Hogwarts was to host for the first time in centuries. “Though I do have to say I am not a fan of some of the tasks. What about you?”  
“Honestly I can´t wait in what trouble Harry is going to get this year. I´ve been hearing a lot about what has happened these past three years.”  
“The toughest part for some of the students and I think this will include him is going to be the yule ball.”, the both of you shared another laugh at the thought of some of your students trying to dance.

Right in that moment the train started to move and your conversational partner let his gaze wander out of the window to the now steadily faster moving station filled with waving parents and younger siblings to his right and your handbag with the book laying on top across him to his left. Letting his gaze linger there for a couple more seconds he turned his face back to you. Pointing to the old book he asked. “What are you reading there?”  
Looking at the tattered, barely holding together pages besides you, then back at his face you said “It´s one of my favorite book about Herbology. I meant to read it once more before borrowing it o a student of mine.” He seemed genuinely interested.  
“Let me guess that student is Neville Longbottom?”  
“Yes, how did you-?”  
“I noticed the boy has quiet a talent for everything herbology related and also from what I heard he wasn´t spending so much time at the greenhouse alone as he did before you began your career at Hogwarts.”  
His observations made a light blush appear on your cheeks. You couldn´t quiet put a finger on how you felt about knowing he had at least watched you enough to notice were you spent most of your   
time at. And if he knew that how much else did he know.  
Not wanting to get your hopes up too high though, seeing as you weren´t even certain about your feelings for him you guided the conversation in a more casual direction.

Before you realized it you arrived at the station nearest to the castle. The fact neither you nor Remus had to change into your robes on the ride filled you with a weird feeling of relief. Maybe that were just the insecurities talking, you didn´t know. You didn´t seem to know much since seeing him again.  
Compared to the train ride Dumbledore’s speech and the following feast seemed to go on forever. It sure was nice to talk to the Headmistress of Beauxbatons. She seemed though very proud also very levelheaded and it was nice to talk to her over dinner. But from all the feelings felt over the day nothing felt as good as being back in your room. Deciding the suitcase you brought could wait to be unpacked until the next day you only got the essentials and a pajama from it and felt asleep almost immediately.  
Waking up just in time for breakfast the next morning you lazily got ready to get the day started and wandered to the great hall to eat something. Working half-time definitely had its perks especially on days like this. Sitting down in front of a piece of toast you didn´t even notice who was sitting beside you until they turned around to talk to you.  
“Good morning, (y/n),”, his voice was soft as not to startle you, just like yours was only hours prior.  
“Good morning to you too, Remus.”, you turned around to him.  
He looked as tired as always, yet he still always had just the slightest smile pull on the corners of his lips.

For the first time since you got to know him you really took time to look at him. The scars on his face that could never make him look less attractive than he probably would be without them, if anything they made him more interesting. The thin moustache he was sporting and his eyes that already seemed like they had seen way more than they should have for a guy his age. Lost in thought once again you only noticed he had also turned to you to ask a question when one of his hand came up to wave in front of your eyes. His lips were now turned upwards into an attractive half smile.  
“Earth to (y/n).”, he called out.  
“What did you say? I´m so sorry, I guess I got kind of… distracted.”, a deep red blush made its way onto your cheeks, nose and even dyed your ear in the same tomato red color.  
“It´s alright. I asked if you would like to plan your next lesson in my office. I remembered you mentioned you hadn´t done that already yesterday. And maybe it´s a little more fun when in company?”, the volume of his voice sunk towards the end of his question.  
“Uh… yeah sure. I would actually like that very much.”, said and done you quickly finished your meal and together you resorted to the older man’s private office.

The following weeks would proof that this would be no exceptional case. The two of you would often meet up around lessons and meetings to plan the yule ball to either plan out your lessons, sitting in silence or to drink some tea, eat some chocolates and chat a little bit.  
In these weeks you not only grew closer to him, but the feelings for him deepened. It made the two weeks directly before the ball even worse. With everything going on in the school there was no time for tea and only barely time for anything else. The time the two of you spent together was during meals.  
All of the planning and decorating and stuff just made the evening of the ball all the more worth it. The great hall didn´t look like it normally did anymore at all. The simple room had been turned into something that only could have righteously be described as a winter wonderland. The decorations were draped on the walls and ceiling perfectly, the food and punch looked so amazing you almost felt bad that it was about to be eaten. McGonagall was just going around doing some final touches before she finally let the students in.

The night itself had started out great. The first dance of the champions went as smooth as it possibly could and as soon as other students joined the four couples on the dancefloor you allowed yourself to relax a little bit. Swaying a little while looking around the room you saw the mass of students and teachers dancing alike. Just as well as some of your colleagues were standing of to the side while watching the room and swaying side to side to the slow music as you did. It still amazed you how many people were attending the school. Then you saw him on the other side of the hall. Standing by himself, halfway hidden in a dark corner, the black dress robes he wore only helped to hide him in the shadows. Remus looked just the littlest bit uncomfortable, yet when he saw your gaze lingering on him he shot a smile your way. Smiling back you let a deep breath fill up your lungs before going over to him to ask him to dance. The band had just started to play a slow song, when you got to him.  
“Hey, Remus. Enjoying your evening so far?”, you had to talk rather loud to be heard over the music.  
“Yeah, you really surpassed yourself on the decorations.”, his compliment had you rub your neck sheepishly.  
“Well, technically I didn´t do it all by myself, but thank you.”, your face got a little bit warmer. “You know I saw you haven´t been dancing all evening and I wondered if…. Would you care to dance?”

You nervously held out your left hand.  
“Yes, I would like that.”, turning to face the dancefloor he held out an angled arm for you to lay your hand on as he accompanied you through all the students to the inner circle of students.  
Facing towards you again he held you in a tight embrace, that made your heart pick up it´s pace so much you thought he could feel it jump out of your chest. Your head laid on his chest as he took the lead as he set a fast pace fitting the melody that was playing.  
Looking up you saw him looking down at you. It almost looked like he wanted to say something, but couldn´t get it out.  
The song ended quickly, but you just kept dancing until the band started to play faster songs. When the moment came, you linked your arms again but instead of getting back to where you were standing before, he lead you out of the hall back to his warm and way less crowded classroom. There were enough teachers watching the kids anyway.  
Wielding his wand he put all the tables and chairs out of the way. You went to sit down when he held you back, pulling you back into the position you were dancing in before. Only this time you were swaying to the beating of your hearts. The atmosphere in the room allowed you to talk about everything and nothing when a sudden feeling of needing to confess to him came over you.

“Remus… Can I tell you something?”  
“Of course, dear. What is it?”, he held out a cup for you to take.  
“I think I like you. No, I know I like you. More than just a friend. I think you are beautiful, one of the best teachers I have ever seen and most important I feel like I can completely be myself when I am around you. Even when we are just doing school stuff, your sole presence makes me feel so at peace.”, you paused noticing that he had stopped moving.  
Daring to look into his eyes they didn´t hold a look of mockery, instead he had the softest look on his face you had ever seen.  
“(y/n), I… I can´t say I don´t feel the same for you, but… you are more than ten years younger than I am. What would the students think?”  
“I don´t think anyone would care too much about it. Except for Severus, but he´s just jealous. Please if you feel the way I do give us a chance.”, you let your hands fall from around his strong shoulders to rest on his chest. His hands came up from around your waist to lay on your shoulder and on your cheek respectively. Leaning into his touch you impatiently waited for his answer. Just in that second there were the voices of some students leaving the ball heard from outside. Focusing his gaze back on you. “I just don´t want to hurt you.”  
“Remus you could never hurt me. I mean it.”, you got up on your tiptoes as he bend forward.  
That action had left your faces only millimeters apart and your lips tingling impatiently.  
“Okay. Lets do this.”, was the last thing he whispered before your lips crashed together.  
It was a slow kiss but none the less more than just passionate, leaving you overwhelmed as he started swaying the two of you again.


End file.
